A Slayer Awakened
by bleach.and.ink
Summary: A part II to A slayer Disturbed. Buffy's better, and Angel's got his heart, but what happens when Buffy goes insane? how will they choose to spend their lives together, if they choose to continue living at all? PLEASE R&R!!!
1. Adjusting

Disclaimer: the characters aren't mine, I just like to toy around with them. And the clip of the song, belongs to POD

Note: this is a continuation on of A Slayer Disturbed but if you didn't read it you can get the gist of what happened. Basically Buffy loses her memory, Angel gains a heart, and the Scooby Gang couldn't do anything to help either one.

Adjusting

Angel was having major problems adjusting to being alive. He had been dead for so long he had almost forgotten how to live. Now he could be in the sunlight. He caught himself once or twice sneaking through the shadows. He could breath and cry and bleed his own blood. He had gotten his first paper cut and almost had thrown a party. Buffy was still undergoing brain monitoring but she was alive. It had been at least three months since she had been hospitalized. Angel had found an apartment in Sunnydale which he now called home. Cordelia, Wes, Gunn, Fred and the business were still out in L.A., so every once in a while Angel was called out to rescue some fool, but he didn't mind. Buffy still hadn't regained her memory but she seemed constantly haunted. That was one of the reasons why he was heading to the Summers household today. He pushed a button and the top opened on his new convertible. _Sure is a wonderful day._ He thought as he pulled out of the parking garage. He turned on the radio and began to sing along. "I, I feel so alive, for the very first time, I can't deny you, I feel so alive." The song blasted through the sound system. _I wonder what' s going on, Joyce never calls._ Angel was worried, Buffy never randomly hung up the phone on him. But if she wasn't talking to him she was talking to Willow or Xander. But Buffy always called. Joyce never did. As he pulled into the driveway he saw Buffy sitting on the roof outside her bedroom window. _Nothing wrong there. She always does that._ He pulled the keys out of the ignition and watched her. She waved to him and then went back to a trance-like state, blankly staring at the sky. Joyce opened the door and forced a weak smile. It was one of a mother who had basically lost the daughter she knew. "Hey Joyce, What's going on?" he said walking towards the door.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh-ok." Angel stopped as he reached the doorway. "Stupid me. You have to invite me in, whatever it is won't let me return and enter whenever. Still stuck with some vampire disadvantages."

"Oh-yes, I forgot. Come in." Joyce motioned. "Sorry the house is a mess. I got a new shipment of art and haven't had time to clean. Care for something to drink?" Joyce led Angel on a make-shift path from the door to the kitchen.

"No thank you. I'm fine." He looked around. Papers, books and chairs seemed to have been thrown around the house. Art books were strewn everywhere.

"It's a mess, I know. Actually, that's why I asked you to come over."

"To clean it up?" Angel kidded.

"No, about how Buffy's, well, not adjusting. And not talking about much to anyone." Joyce hesitated. "I hate magic and all but isn't there some kind of memory spell? She's so miserable. It's driving me insane."

"You should've called Will. She's the spells gal."

"She wasn't at the dorm."

"Well, can I talk to Buffy?"

"Oh please Angel, you can always talk to her. Just try to get a decent word out of her." Joyce sat down in an empty chair looking worn out.


	2. Puzzled

Puzzled

"Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high-," Buffy sang to herself, not noticing Angel as he crawled out onto the roof.

"Hey." He sat down beside her.

"Oh, I-I didn't see you."

"What's bothering you Buffy?"

"Nothing." Buffy said defensively.

"But you never sing." Angel said, attempting to get on the inside without forcing her to explain.

"So? I'm just wasting time until my memory comes back to me."

"Good way to waste time. But there's something else wrong too. I know you Buffy. Please tell me." He put his arm around her shoulder and gave her a semi-hug.

"Nothing fits together. The pieces don't fit together!" she yelled.

"What pieces?" Her yelling alarmed Angel.

"The pieces, my pieces, my memory. I keep seeing things. If you might call it, remembering things. But they don't fit together. Nothing ever does!" her voice echoed through the empty streets.

"Seeing and remembering? Buffy that's amazing, why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I-I just couldn't."

"You know, if you need anything, If you have something to tell anyone, you can tell me, I promise. I'm always here for you. But Buffy, in order to figure out what's coming back to you, you need to tell me. I can help you. You know that."

"I want to get off the roof. Can we go inside? I don't like it out here."

"Still paranoid?"

"Always paranoid." She quipped back. He was the only one that she felt she could share things like that with. She felt a connection to him somehow. He had told her about her life, and about his. She loved to see him smile, and just to look at him made her feel happy. He offered his hand to help her up and she shook out of her gaze. They climbed through the window and sat on her bed.

"What can you tell me?" His eyes gave her a worried look.

"I'm scared. I don't want anything bad to happen." Buffy cried into Angel's arms.

"Nothing is going to happen to you. I promise. Please tell me what you remember Buffy." Angel cradled her.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" she looked up at him with tear-filled eyes.

"I promise, I seem to be promising you a lot." Angel smiled down at her. She giggled and began.

"It all started when I was in the neuro lab. I had a weird déja-vu feeling. Not like I had been there before, but some place like it. You were there and I..I stabbed you with a sword and...and you fell back into a big giant blue swirl. I'm so sorry." Buffy began to cry.

"Shh, I know. Buffy it had to happen. I was the only one who could close the hole and you were the only one strong enough to do it. That did happen. But I'm here right now aren't I?" Angel kissed her lightly on the forehead and handed her a tissue. He held her closer to him. She had remembered the night she sent him back to hell. "Do you remember anything else?"

"Yeah." She said wiping the tears from her eyes. "In the hallway at the hospital. I flashed into a different memory. Xander, I think it was, was there. He had a cast around his arm. And then there were some police men looking around. I hugged Xander and he said something cocky. They are all a damn puzzle!" Buffy looked up into his eyes. Angel was crying. "Oh, did I say something to upset you? No, I'm doing everything wrong."

"No, Buffy, it isn't you. I just wish you could remember all of that."

"So do i. It's just that sometimes, I guess, I like having a somewhat new life. I mean, after all you've been telling me, I kinda like not having to go out and fight demons every night. I mean, I don't have a problem with it, and I feel bad that you, Xander, Willow and Giles do it for me, but sometimes, I think, it'd almost be easier to live like I was. I don't know. I'm so confused." She sighed. "I want parts of my life back to the way they were."

"Buffy, it's nothing to us. Really, we love to do that for you. We just wish you were out there with us. Care for some ice cream?" Angel got up off the bed.

"Umm, sure why not?" Buffy smiled. He always was trying to do something to make her happy. _Maybe we truly are meant for each other._ After all that she'd been told, she couldn't figure out why not.


	3. Ice Cream

Ice Cream

"So why did you come over?" Buffy said before indulging in her Mississippi Mud Tripled Chocolate Fudge cone.

"I won't lie to you. Your mom called and she wanted me to find out what was up with you. Good ice cream?" He had a White Chocolate and Strawberry with a scoop of plain Chocolate on top. They were walking together down the sidewalk, like little kids, enjoying the sunshine, each other, and their ice cream.


	4. Screaming

Screaming

"Buffy, I'm here!" Willow yelled up the stars. The gang was going to the Bronze for some fun.

"Ok, be right down." Buffy yelled back. She had the perfect outfit on. She knew Angel would love it. She felt closer to him than anyone but she still didn't know why. Her memory was slowly helping to put some pieces together but not all of them fit. She was so excited about her memory, and telling everyone, that the gang had planned this special celebration. Buffy grabbed her purse and ran down the steps. ON her way down, her heel caught the rug sending her tumbling headfirst down the stairs. Her purse opened and scattered things everywhere. She lay sprawled out on the floor.

"Oh my god Buff! Are you ok?" Willow screamed as Buffy hit the floor. The rest of the gang came rushing in, Angel, Xander and Cordelia's mouths were all wide open, and they were all staring at Buffy who lay screaming on the floor.

"It happened. It really happened! It happened, it happened." She lay on the floor screaming, rocking back and forth clutching her knees to her chest.

"What happened?" Cordelia knelt down next to Buffy and Willow did the same.

"It happened. It happened. We know it happened."

"What Buffy? Who Buffy? Please talk to us. We're here for you." Willow looked at her friend. _This is just about as bad as when we first saw her in the hospital._

"We know, we know. We know what happened. It happened, it happened." She cried into her knees.

"All this from a trip and a fall? What happened to her to make her say and do this?" Xander looked around. Angel picked Buffy up and carried her over to the couch. She stopped crying once he picked her up, but when he set her down, she began to yell again.

"What in the world?" Xander stood dumbfounded in the middle of the living room.

"Hold on, if she stops when you touch her. Then something…What happened between you two?!?" Willow demanded.

"Nothing, we haven't done anything." Angel held Buffy so that she wouldn't scream.

"Nothing? This doesn't look like 'nothing' to me. You don't remember anything? You two have only been inseparable. And you didn't tell any of us about what the hell happened to you at the hospital." Cordelia snapped at him.

"You weren't even there. And I swear to you. I didn't do anything; I wouldn't do anything to her. Ever!" Angel growled. "Why is it always me? Why can't it be one of you? Nobody knows what anyone did in the room. Willow was reading a spell book. Giles and Xander, well who knows!" Why am I always looked at like the bad guy?" Angel glared at all of them.

"Well, maybe it's because you were the bad guy. And hey, you got a heart when you were sitting with Buffy." Xander sat down in another chair.

"Yeah." Cordelia added.

"Nothing happened. All I remember was wishing I could give my life for her, wishing she would come back to us. Then I fell asleep. I dreamt of being in a black, spaceless place, smoke entwining itself everywhere. Buffy was there, it was like heaven. Then I woke up, and blacked out." He stared at Buffy with worry in his eyes. He wracked his brain for anything that my have happened. Buffy sat quietly in Angel's arms. She was calm but she kept repeating herself.

"You and I know. We were together. You know what happened, I know what happened. It did happen." Buffy looked up into Angel's eyes. They pleaded with him to remember and get her free of her rambling thoughts. "Please Angel, it happened, you know that it happened. Entwined forever, it happened." She pleaded like a mad woman.

"Ok, yeah right Mr. Nothing Happened. What happened between you two? I do believe we all have a right to know." Xander interrupted. He looked at Willow, they all felt completely betrayed by Angel, and bewildered by Buffy's actions. "What the hell was entwined forever? She freaking spoke your name!" He flopped back onto the couch. Buffy whimpered and studied Angel's face.

"I wish I knew." Angel growled. "Call Giles and get him over here so we can figure this thing out!" He got up to go over to the phone. Buffy began to scream so he sat back down with her. Cordelia grabbed the phone and punched some numbers.

"Hello?" Giles picked up his phone.

"Buffy's now. And bring some books on the brain." Cordy slammed the phone down, leaving a confused Giles to scramble for his stuff. He threw it in his car and raced for Buffy's house.


	5. Talk of Marriage

Talk of Marriage

"We've been sitting here for an hour. Nothing to be found." Xander shut the book he was looking at and glanced over at the couch. Buffy lay in Angel's arms, finally asleep and Angel was leafing through a book. Willow was snuggled up on a chair carefully studying each page. Cordelia was pacing back and forth rubbing her temples.

"Until we find something we're stuck. So get reading." Giles looked over a page in his book; it was covered in old prophecies, all in Latin. The pages of this book contained the prophecies about slayers loving vampires; none seemed to pertain to the current situation.

"Rupert, I may have something." Angel whispered. Giles got up and walked over to the couch taking a look at Angel's giant book. "It says something about binding the slayer with her soulmate. About the entwining of the souls and only one of the persons in the bond knowing about it. It says the girl went mad trying to get the information across, but it doesn't say how to stop the madness. It only talks about his touch calming her. But now clues on stopping it. Why couldn't people be more thorough!" Angel began in a whisper and eventually began shouting. Buffy awoke, somewhat dazed and began to toy with the buttons on his shirt, completely fascinated by them.

"Sounds like we have a winner. You're just gonna have to be with her forever, to keep her from losing it." Xander wandered over to the couch.

"Keep looking. There has to be something there about what happened to the lovers." Giles rubbed his temples.

"Hold on, it says, they lived for a life span together, the slayer-oh god." He paused.

"Was that a good 'oh god' or a bad 'oh god'?" Willow watched him intently.

"She died at the age of 21, from complete madness. Damn, there has to be a way to stop this. There has too!" he slammed the book shut, with such a force, it scared everyone in the room.

"Hold your horses, keep it together. I think I may have something." Cordelia said as she scanned the page she was looking at and smiled, well, half smiled half gave a look of frustration. "Here's another case of a girl gone mad. Says she ran through her house yelling 'It happened.' Her lover caught her by the arm and she stopped. She was unconscious for a day and her lover passed out. The PTB had joined them together because her lover was dying of the plague. He was all of the sudden cured but the girl was still mad. He tied their hands together struggling to keep her sane. He had proposed to her earlier that year, and even though her parents would not allow it, he took her to the church. They were married and she blacked out. She lay in a coma for 2 days and finally awoke. The priest called her damned and said she needed to be exorcised, but that wasn't the case. She was fine, no insane asylum and a new hubby. That help?" Cordelia looked around. Angel grinned with an idea.

"I need to marry Buffy to make her sane." He looked down at her. She looked up at him when she heard her name.

"Let's not rush in to anything right now. We don't even know if that relates at all to what has happened with you two." Giles grabbed the book from Cordelia.

"She's going insane, what else is there to do?"

"Yes well, you two are both different then those stories. First off, in the second account the people were both humans. You were changed into a human state from vampiric form, still retaining some vampiric characteristics. Buffy then is the slayer. Need I remind you in your thoughts of triumph, the first recorded slayer with this madness died?"

"But they didn't try anything to 'cure' her. What harm can a wedding bring?"

"Quite a lot. You can't just rush into a thing of that magnitude."

"Then what the hell are we supposed to do!?! Sit around and watch Buffy go insane and die?!? I can't believe you, of everyone in this room!" Angel stood up, face-to-face with Giles and yelled. HE held Buffy's hand; she cowered in the cushions of the couch, afraid of what she was seeing.

"I see no reason not to try. They love each other and them getting married was kinda inevitable. If it might help, why not give it a try? I'm all for it." Willow stood up next to Angel. Giles was completely stunned by this action.

"Me neither. Its Buffy. We've gotta have her around." Xander put in his two cents. Giles was clearly outnumbered in his decision.

"There just shouldn't be rushing into something that might not even work. It's not smart."

"Yeah well, when has anybody here ever been 'smart' regarding life and death situations? We all seemed to turn out ok." Xander shrugged.

"Yet-"

"I don't care. We are getting married to try and cure Buffy. The least we can do is try. You're always, try this, and try that. So we're gonna follow your strategy and try something." Angel growled from low in his stomach, it shook Buffy terribly to hear the noise.

"I know I'm not going to win this battle with you, I just don't believe it will work. You are two very different people then any of those accounts." Giles took off his glasses and wiped them on his shirt.

Part 6 will be up as soon as I can get it typed!!!!! Promise!!!!


End file.
